


Cookies

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama starts fainting at practice and at school, he's not feeling well for unknown reasons and has to skip club activities for a while.  Everyone is really concerned, especially Hinata, who's the first one to find out what's going on with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

 

He jumped. His legs were kind of tired and his muscles weren't properly responding to his actions anymore, but Hinata tried his best and jumped anyway. _The ball will come to me_ , he thought. No matter how high or how fast he jumps, even without watching the ball, he spikes it. His hand always reaches it, or should I say it's the other way round, the ball always reaches his hand. It's always been like this with him by his side, Hinata doesn't need to worry too much. So he closed his eyes, confident that he'd feel that familiar touch on the palm of his hand. _Don't worry, it'll come_ , he said. Hinata trusted him 100%. He spiked anyway, but his hand reached nothing but thin air.  _He must have tossed to someone else at the very last second, then_ , Hinata thought. Bit disappointed, since it was the end of the practice match with the neighborhood association team. _He usually tosses to me towards the end of a set._ Hinata opened his eyes as soon as his feet touched the ground. No sound of the ball hitting the net, or scoring a point on the opposite side, or even being hit by someone else's hand. The ball just fell on the ground. On their side of the court. Before he could turn around to see what was happening, a terrifying cry made the blood in his veins freeze for a second.

“KAGEYAMA!”

It was Suga, from the bench, shouting desperately, then he saw Noya run from the back of the court with the Captain and Asahi and Coach Ukai, everyone was running towards him, he... Kageyama had fainted on the court. And this is how it happened the first time. 

. . .

 

The second time Hinata wasn't there to see.

“Kageyama is not coming to practice today!” Daichi announced when everyone came around at the gym. It had been five days after that incident, he had apologised multiple times and kept practicing like nothing happened, but then...

“Did it happen again?” Tanaka asked, quiet all of a sudden, which was weird for someone like him.

“Well, yeah, during a test this morning. A nurse told me about it so I went to see how he was doing, and he was pretty angry about not being able to play today, but there's no way I could allow him here in his condition.”

“Don't worry guys!” Suga added, trying to sound as calm as possible. “I'm sure he just needs to rest, he'll be okay soon! Hinata, what's with that face?”

Hinata didn't even realise that he was pulling the most ridiculous expression ever, a mix of anxiety and disappointment and he was also angry cause damn, he wanted to play with him.

“We're all worried for Kageyama, you're not the only one! Right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi tried to cheer him up. “Speak for yourself, tsk” was the only reply from Tsukishima, not really a surprise.

 

. . .

 

A week later it happened again. The third time.

Hinata was waiting outside Kageyama's classroom to ask him to eat lunch together. _W_ _e haven't eaten together in ages_ , Hinata thought, as if he needed an excuse to ask him to spend some time together during the break. But then a classmate told him that no, Kageyama wasn't at school that day, his mom had called in that morning saying he wasn't feeling well.

 

-From: dumbass hinata

 

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BAKAGEYAMA ? ?!??

 

Desperate, Hinata decided he wouldn't have any of it anymore, so he texted Kageyama needing to know what was wrong with him. He sat in the yard angrily eating his lunch alone, wishing he was with that stupid scary team mate instead. He didn't need to wait much for a reply.

  

-From: Bakageyama

 

home, duh. I'm sick

 

-From: dumbass hinata

 

Yeah But wht happened ? ??

is it something rly wrong? U ok??

 

-From: Bakageyama

 

fainted in the shower this morning

 

Hinata almost dropped his phone on the ground. _Again?! I won't let that idiot ruin the volleyball we play together. I need him on the court... with me..._

Before he could reply again, another text showed up on the screen.

 

-From: Bakageyama

 

why are you so worried anyway. It's annoying. I'll toss to u lots soon

 

Hinata wanted to smash his phone on the wall and scream and run to Kageyama's house just to shout at him.  _Why are you so worried? WHY? Because I need to see you, idiot! I NEED you!_

He almost typed that. But in the end, no reply was sent.

 

 

Kageyama was laying on his bed, fully covered in blankets, trying to steady his breath.

He held his phone in one hand, and with the other he grabbed a huge pillow and squeezed it tightly, as if he was hugging it.

'why are you so worried anyway. It's annoying.'

 _It's annoying,_ he typed.

Sent the text. Closed his eyes. Hugged the pillow even more, if possible.

He meant the opposite of that.

 

. . .

 

“When will the King join our practices again? Does he think we're not worthy of his presence?”

Tsukishima was being as salty as ever.

Three days later he still hadn't showed up, not even once.

“I talked to his parents today on the phone, actually” the captain said, raising his voice so everyone could hear while warming up, “he was getting tested to see what's wrong and apparently it's nothing serious. He had some lack of vitamins, and uh, yeah.... He wasn't eating properly.”

 _Kageyama not eating enough?! That's weird_ , Hinata thought. _There must be more than that_.

“He's coming back tomorrow though!!” Everyone seemed relaxed to the news, but not Hinata.

He wanted to help Kageyama, keep an eye on him, make sure he was fine, cause he needed him by his side on the court, but more importantly as his friend.

So he went up to his mom the same day, after practice, and with all the courage he'd got, he literally shouted “PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE COOKIES” with the most serious face he could possibly pull.

Hinata's mom smiled and said she'd help him, but wanted to know why all of a sudden his son wanted to learn how to cook, cause that sure was a surprise.

“K-kageyama's been off game lately, a-and, uh... I don't know why, he's not eating properly, so I thought... I wanna make sure he's fine...” Violently blushing and covering his face with his hands, Hinata explained to his mom trying not to sound too cheesy, but failing miserably.

“Oh, honey. You want to give him cookies after practice, don't you? You must really care about this team mate of yours, Kageyama.”

“Y-yeah, I do...” he said, confessing to himself more than to his mum.

 

. . .

 

Everyone agreed Kageyama had to clean the whole gym after practice the day he returned, to make up for his inconsistence and absence for so many days, so Hinata took the opportunity to stay behind and wait for the right moment to talk to him. He didn't know why but he thought hiding away would be a good idea.

“Oi, Hinata, I see you.” It wasn't, after all.

“What are you doing still here?”

 _I haven't seen you in so long and I wanted to spend time with you_ was the right answer, also I _made you cookies!_ But none of these words left Hinata's mouth.

“Just making sure you don't miss any spots” joking around was his last resort.

“Dumbass...”

Hinata watched him put everything away after cleaning, he stared at his thin figure, even thinner now he'd lost weight. Kageyama closed the doors behind him, locking up the place.

They were all alone under a starry night, now, and it was pretty late.

Hinata didn't seem wanting to let him go away so easily.

“Whatever you're here for, just spit it out already.”

“The senpais told us, you know. You were starving yourself.”

“No I wasn't” Kageyama simply started walking away after that, but Hinata held onto his arm.

“Why?!” Hinata didn't mean it to, but his voice cracked while asking that question. He was nervous and worried and just really, _really_ wanted Kageyama to be alright.

“Listen, I... It's not something I can tell you so easily, you wouldn't even understand. Plus, you're the last person on earth I want to tell.”

Hinata let go of his arm. He felt heartbroken.

“You consider me such a bad friend?!” He truly wanted this to stop but couldn't help it, and his eyes started watering without him even realise it.

“It's not that, it's the oppos- Hinata, why are you crying?!”

“I was worried about you! You kept fainting and not eating and I felt _useless,_ why did you keep this away from me?! I, oh god I even made you fricking cookies!!!” Hinata was crying at this point.

“You WHAT?” Kageyama had a scary expression on his face, he was mostly shocked.

“COOKIES! I asked my m-mum and she helped me bake them and I w-wanted to give you cookies after practice today so I was _sure_ you would have eaten something...”

Hinata tried to cover his face with his sleeve to also dry out the tears and hide the fact he was blushing so hard he was the same colour of his hair, but he couldn't cause Kageyama had pulled him close and hugged him, like that, unexpectedly.

“Wha-.. Are you...?”

“I couldn't eat cause I was nervous most of the time. I always felt a knot in my stomach. Like when you feel sick before a game, you know? But I felt like that everyday, lately, it was too much. I wasn't sick or anything, I didn't know what it was until I... I found out about butterflies.”

“Uh?”

“That's what you feel in your stomach when you're in love.”

_In love?_

Kageyama let go of that hug so that he could look at Hinata in the eyes.

This was the scariest and most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life, even worse than facing Oikawa-san and his former team mates in an official match.

“I believe I started developing feelings for you, Hinata. And I didn't know how to stop it. It tore me apart from the inside.”

Hinata was on the edge of crying again. _So that was his reason...?_

Kageyama looked away, embarrassed. “Please forget about this and don't worry, I'll get over it.”

“Please, don't.” It was only a whisper but Kageyama heard it clear.

“Don't get over it” Hinata managed to say out of the guts he didn't think he had.

This time it was Kageyama's time to be hugged, and it felt strange, he was surprised, he never thought Hinata would actually do something like that, even though he'd fantasized about it many, many times.

“What am I supposed to do with all these feelings then?!”

“I-I think I can return them!” Hinata shouted, still not letting go of his chest.

“You think?!”

“I like you Kageyama!”

 . . .

 

They sat on a bench not far away from the school, both needing to come back home soon since it was really late, both wanting time to stop to be together a little longer.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand, Kageyama-kun?”

“Uh, yeah, sure...”

“Will you be okay with the butterflies?” Hinata looked up to him with those big, beautiful eyes, he felt the knot in his stomach tighten again, but despite that Kageyama took one of Hinata's cookies in his free hand and ate it.

“As long as you keep bringing me cookies, I think I will.”

“You're just making that up cause you want me to cook for you!!”

“Not true. How about you bring me a cake tomorrow?”

“You're the worst, Bakageyama!”

Hinata let go of his hand, giving Kageyama the chance to wrap his arms around him and then he quietly placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's lips.

Kageyama felt his stomach twist in response but he didn't feel sick, he didn't need to throw up the cookies, he only felt his heart race and _god_ , he could just stare at Hinata's wide eyes for days.

He was sure Hinata felt something similar too, cause the next moment it was Hinata who pressed their lips together again, and again, and again.

“What was that for?”

“Just testing how you're doing with the butterflies. You did good. Kiss me again and tomorrow I will most definitely bring you cake.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO sorry i havent been posting since last week i was busy with uni and i was writing A LOT!  
> Anyway here's my 2nd kagehina fic, i hope you like it  
> i really wanted to post something today because it's oNE WEEK TILL SEASON 2  
> HAVE YOU SEEN THE TEASER HOLY SHIT HINATA's VOIcE (!!!!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> what do you want me to post next? Another kagehina or tsukkiyama? leave a comment please :D  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
